The Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Character's Song Show!
by Sunlit Shadows
Summary: Somehow... just... Somehow, I got the Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal characters here... without all killing each other... and I somehow force *COUGH COUGH* Ahem, GET THEM TO sing different songs. All for our amusement. Yaaayyy... I guess...
1. Into The Intro!

"Hey hey hey!" I said, waving. Somehow I got ALL the Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Characters here. Without killing each other in five seconds. "This is the show to where every Zexal character is forced, ahem, told to sing a cover of a song, of the viewer's choice of song and character, of course."

"Which we HATE!" Guess who made THAT smart remark? Shark. That's who.

"Well, I WAS going to have one song for the first show. Now it's two." I said. "You're next, Reginald Kastle." I said in a low voice. "Okay!" I said, getting perkier again. "First up is... Tori Meadows and Cathy Katherine! You are singing a duet in... Can't Remember to Forget You by Shakira Featuring Rihanna!" Cat automatically blushed.

"Are you sure I'm fit for that song, I mean I-" she said nervously.

"Sure ya are!" I said giving her a pat on the shoulders. "Plus, bet you wish it was for you and Yuma, huh?" I whispered to her and she blushed more. Then I gave her shove up to the stage, which Tori was already on. "Now... action! Yuma, hit the music!" ... 10 seconds passed before I yelled at him, "JUST HIT THE FLIPPING PLAY BUTTON!" I pushed him out of the way and pressed it myself. "ACTION!" I hit record on my video camera as the music started.

"[Tori, loud and clear]  
I left a note on my bedpost  
Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes  
What I tend to do when it comes to you  
I see only the good, selective memory

The way you makes me feel yeah, you got a hold on me  
I've never met someone so different  
Oh here we go  
You part of me now, you part of me  
So where you go I follow, follow, follow

Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me, the only memory,  
Is us kissing in the moonlight  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ooooh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh

[Cat, quite ...shyly and quiet]  
I go back again  
Fall off the train  
Land in his bed  
Repeat yesterday's mistakes  
What I'm trying to say is not to forget  
You see only the good, selective memory

The way he makes me feel like  
The way he makes me feel  
I never seemed to act so stupid  
Oh here we go  
He a part of me now, he a part of me

[Tori, loud and clear again]  
So where he goes I follow, follow, follow, oh

[Both, Tori clear, Cat very quiet]  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me, the only memory,  
Is us kissing in the moonlight  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you

[Tori, clear]  
I rob and I kill to keep him with me  
I do anything for that boy  
I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight  
I'd do anything for that boy

[Cat, STILL very quiet]  
I rob and I kill to keep him with me  
I do anything for that boy  
I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight  
I do anything for that boy

[Both, Tori still clear, Cat still quiet...]  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me, the only memory,  
Is us kissing in the moonlight  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
But when you look at me, the only memory,  
Is us kissing in the moonlight  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you" Everybody clapped when the song was over.

"GREAT job girls! See, knew you could do it, Cat!" I said to them. "I am soooo putting this on Yu-Tube." (Get it? Yu! Tube? YU-Gi-Oh, YOU-Tube, YU-tube? Haha... no? OK...) I said when they couldn't hear me. I turned my attention to Shark. "You're up, Reginald." I said darkly, still using his first name as an insult. "You're singing Counting Stars by One Republic." He just shrugged.

"So?" He walked up to the stage. I pressed play on the CD player and pressed record on my camera as the music started.

" I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Oh, oh, oh.

[4x:]  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[4x:]  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned"

He sang... perfectly. EVERYONE'S jaw dropped. EVERYONE'S. One person started clapping slowly, the another, then another, till everyone was giving him a standing ovation.

"I regret nothing! NOTHING!" I yelled. He walked off the stage, hands in pockets and shrugged.

"Eh, wasn't that good." He said. I gaped.

"What?"

"You heard me. It wasn't that good." My jaw dropped even further.

"Excuse me." I gave him the come here finger sign, and when he came over, I put my mouth up to his ears like I was gonna whisper something, then...

**"YOU LIAR , THAT WAS AMAZING!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs into his ear. I almost busted his tiny eardrum.

"... ow..." he said.

"Kay, post your suggestions in the review section!" I said happily, totally ignoring Shark's (almost) bleeding ear.

**A/N: OK, people MIGHT be OOC in this story, and next episode, whether there are reviews or not, I'm doing a tribute song to Cat, cause I forced her to do a song that didn't really quite fit her. I just didn't know any other girls that I could do that song, soooo... OK, byyyeeee! **


	2. Episode Two

"Oh my gosh. I am touched. People LIKE my stories! All my stories always seem to have hate on them, or have no reviews, favorites, OR follows! Then, when I saw people review, favorite AND follow, I was touched. YOU HAVE JUST MADE AN ELEVEN YEAR OLD GIRL HAPPY, BREANA, JUSTANOTHERDREAMGIRL, AND DARKINSANITYSOUL! Thanks, a bunch!" I said, smiling very very widely.

"Oh, enough of the sweet stuff!" Shark... Shark, Shark, Shark... Then... I punched him in the nose, almost breaking it.

"WHO'S SWEET NOW, HUH?!" Everyone flinched at my outburst and sweatdropped. "ANYWAYS!" I yelled in my perky voice. "Wow, you must think I'm bipolar now, huh?" (I'M NOT, BUT NO OFFENCE TO PEOPLE WHO ARE!) I scratched the back of my head nervously. "But..." I looked at the list. "Wow. Only Astral and Dark Mist, huh?" I said. I shrugged. "DARK MIST!" I yelled, really not wanting to mess with the annoying thing.

"Eh?" He said in his own annoying way.

"Can you sing the Slenderman Song for meeee?"

"No. I will not sing it. Especially not for you." He said.

"Do you HAVE to be such a-"

"Butt? Craphole? Jerk? Yes." He said.

"Get up there and sing. Now." I said in a very dark voice. For once, he gulped at my voice and went up there. "Not recording this tiiiimmmmeeee...~" I said. Ya know, being an eleven year old is NOT the age to here songs like this...

" Slender Man Slender Man all the children try to run  
Slender Man Slender Man to him it's part of the fun  
Slender Man Slender Man dressed in darkest suit and tie  
Slender Man Slender Man you most certainly will die  
Slender Man Slender Man his branching arms are for collecting  
Slender Man Slender Man his face is empty of expressing  
Slender Man Slender Man he won't let you say goodbye  
Slender Man Slender Man you most certainly will die  
You most certainly will die (x4)  
Slender Man Slender Man sometimes hums a lonely drone  
Slender Man Slender Man he will wander around your home  
Slender Man Slender Man blends in well within the trees  
Slender Man Slender Man in the fog he's hard to see  
Slender Man Slender Man dressed in darkest suit and tie  
Slender Man Slender Man you most certainly will die

Who can make your soul white? With a passing glance?

Leave a bunch of notes around and make you poop your pants?

The Slenderman. The Slenderman can.

Oh, The Slenderman can cuz' he hunts you in the dark and makes your nightmares real. The Slenderman.

Yah, who's around the corner? Wearing streachy clothes?

Hiding in the bathroom with no showers or commodes?

The Slenderman. The tenticaly-Slenderman. Oh, baby.

Oh, the Slenderman breaks, every child he takes, drags them off to burgatory.

After that it's quite gorie. How's that for your bedtime story?

Who is right behind you? As you run in vain?

Kills you even after you somehow win the game?

The Slenderman. The Slenderman can.

The Slenderman can cuz' he mixes you with blood untill your bones taste good.

Oh, the Slenderman!" I shivered when he sang that. A black alien singing a creepy song? Not good for an 11 year old. Then he came down, me still shivering.

"A-A-Astral, y-y-you're singing two s-songs... Hopefully n-n-not as c-c-creepy as t-t-that... Sing The H-Happy Happy B-B-Birthday s-song."

"All...right?" He said, floating to where Dark Mist was.

"Once a year we celebrate  
With stupid hats and plastic plates  
The fact that you were able to make  
Another trip around the sun

And the whole clan gathers around  
And gifts and laughter do abound  
And we let out a joyful sound  
And sing that stupid song

Happy birthday!  
Now you're one year older  
Happy birthday!  
Your life still isn't over  
Happy birthday!  
You did not accomplish much  
But you did not die this year  
I guess that is good enough

So let us drink to your fading health  
And hope you do not remind yourself your chance of finding fame and wealth  
Decrease with every year

Does it feel like you're doing laps  
And eating food and taking naps  
And hoping that someday perhaps  
Your life will hold some cheer

Happy birthday!  
What have you done that matters?  
Happy birthday!  
You're starting to get fatter  
Happy birthday!  
It's downhill from now on  
Try not to remind yourself  
Your best years are all gone

If cryogenics were all free  
Then you could live like Walt Disney  
And live for all eternity  
Inside a block of ice

But instead your time is set  
This is the only life you get  
And though it hasn't ended yet  
Sometimes you wish it might

Happy birthday!  
You wish you had more money  
Happy birthday!  
Your life is so sad it is funny  
Happy birthday!  
How much more can you take?  
But your friends are hungry  
So just cut the stupid cake

Happy birthday!  
Happy birthday!  
Happy birthday!  
Happy birthday, dear... (I feel like not listing the names, so if ya know the song, just imagine it's here)" When he sang that I had an eyebrow raised.

... "Now sing I Feel Like A Monster by Skillet..." I said.

" The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can not control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can not hold it

It is scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can not control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why will not somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It is just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare has just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key I keep it caged  
But I can not control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He will tear me up  
And break me down  
Why will not somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It is just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I have become  
The nightmare has just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It is just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There is no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it is just a dream  
Or maybe it is inside of me  
Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,  
It is just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I have become  
The nightmare has just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It is just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I am going to lose control  
Here is something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster [4x]" I smiled nervously as he floated down.

"He tried..." I said. "At least he tried..." I then turned my attention to the camera recording the show. "So, I promised you I would give I tribute song for Cat. Well, here it is." I said, then turned attention to Cat. "Cat, I promised the viewers I would let you do a tribute song since I made you do a song that wasn't your type. So I want you to sing..." then I whispered something in her ear.

"Oh, I can sing that." She said. She then walked up to the stage as I pressed play and record.

" I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [repeat 'til fade]"

She sang softly.

"SEE?! I TOLD YOU SHE COULD SING IT AND NOT GET STAGE FRIGHT! NOW WHERE IS MY 20 BUCKS?!" I yelled to Yuma. He whimpered and gave me two 10 dollar bills. "Thank you." Then, the room was suddenly quiet. Cat slowly tip-toed down the stage. I smiled nervously. I suddenly whipped around to the camera recording the show.

"Byyyeeee... Totally ignore my betting on Cat and Shark's bleeding nooossseeee~~~" I said waving away.

**A/N:  
Me: HAHA, SEE YUMA?! MUAHAHAHA!  
Yuma: Shut up! I got that twenty dollars for helping Kari find a news story! *crosses arms*  
Me: Anyways, see ya next time! And, pathetically I had no idea about any of those songs, except Safe and Sound, the one Cat did. Lol, I had to look up the dang lyrics.**


	3. Yipee, more songs

**BONUS FOOTAGE FROM LAST EPISODE!:**  
"Alyssa! You broke Shark's nose!" Rio fussed at me.

"Is that MY fault?" I asked, arms crossed.

"Well... YES!" She yelled.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't let him call me _sweet_." I had no problem hissing out the word Sweet. With that, I skipped out of the room me and Rio were in, not caring about Shark's face right now.

YGOZXLYGOZXLYGOZXLYGOZXLYGOZXLSHARKISRUDEYGOZXLYGOZXLYGOZXL

"HEYOOOO!" I said, waving. Shark was out of the room, currently at the hospital because of his broken nose.

"Really? Two episodes in one day? People have things to DO!" Dark Mist snapped. I glared.

"One, you are a THING not a PERSON. Two, yes, two episodes. Cause it's MY story." I snapped back. "But, to answer your question, AKA99, Yuma can ALWAYS sing, because he CAN'T PRESS A DANG PLAY BUTTON!" I yelled at the end. Cue the glaring contest between us... ten seconds... fifteen seconds... thirty second... a minute...three minutes...I eventually rolled my eyes, looking back at the camera. "Anyways, I'm making Tori and Yuma do a duet for ya, AKA99. YOU TWO, GET UP THERE AND SING LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE, NOW!" They flinched and went up there. I pressed play and record and they sang.

" [Tori:]  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because  
I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

[Yuma:]  
I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off her love, drunk from her hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She freaking hates me and I love it.  
"Wait! Where you going?"  
"I'm leaving you!"  
"No you ain't. Come back."  
We're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful,  
I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude?  
"I don't even know his name."  
I laid hands on her,  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

[Tori]  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

[Yuma:]  
You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting freaking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

[Tori]  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

[Yuma:]  
Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm mad, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time? There won't be no next time!  
I apologize even though I know its lies I'm tired of the games I just want her back I know I'm a liar If she ever tries to freaking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna

[Tori]  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie" They sang together, when I heard three words that made me bust out laughing.

"Yuma can _**RAP**_?" Shark said, having just come back from the hospital. Then I laughed**. Hard**. And fistbumped Shark.

"I agree, for once, Shark. O-Okay, next is... Yuma, again singing... God bless the USA?" I said, finishing off my laughter. "Okay..." Yuma, who was on the last step of the stage, slumped and turned back around. "Tori, you're next, so don't move." Tori, who was also on the last step, shrugged and sat down on the step.

"If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life  
And I had to start again with just my children and my wife  
I'd thank my lucky stars to be livin' here today  
'Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away

And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free  
And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me  
And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the USA

From the lakes of Minnesota, to the hills of Tennessee  
Across the plains of Texas, from sea to shining sea  
From Detroit down to Houston and New York to LA  
Well, there's pride in every American heart  
And it's time to stand and say that

I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free  
And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me  
And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the USA" Everyone, who was now standing up and had a hand over their heart, clapped.

"Now, Tori! Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne!" She shrugged and walked to the stage. Then the music started...

" Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm dang precious  
And heck Yeah  
I'm the one and only princes  
s I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the heck were you thinking?! [repeat]

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!" She sang. Again, like always, people clapped.

"Okay, **Justanotherdreamgirl**, I don't know Lana Del Rey, sorry... but yeah, all requests you find in the review section are done. (If I know the song... or if it's a specific song I can look up the lyrics to)" I told the camera. "And**, Dreamdropwriterboy**, NO! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT _**ANNOYING**_! HOW MANY STORIES HAVE YOU DONE THIS ON!? YOU CAN'T BE IN EVERY STORY, YOU BUTT!" Yuma, Tori, Shark, Dark Mist, Misael, Vector, Durbe, Rio, Kite, Cat, and a lot of other people had to hold me back, just to stop me from attacking the camera. Once I calmed down, Dark Mist complained.

"But I wanted to see what damage she could cause!" He whined.

"SHUT IT!" We all yelled.


	4. READ THE BOTTOM OF CHAPTER!

"Heeeeeeeyyyyyy!" I said waving. "So, today imma get straight to the point, kay? So today we have…" Then I looked at the list…. When I saw the songs…

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ I screamed.

"What is it?!" Over have the place yelled…. Not including the Barians, Shark, Dark Mist and other rude people.

"J-J-Justin B-b-b-Bieber…." Then everyone who yelled facepalmed. "What? Justin Bieber is a DISGRACE to all human kind…. and Barian kind… and Astral being kind…. AND ALL KINDS OF ALL!"

"I agree with ya there…" Tori and Cat said.

"YES! WE SHALL START A BIEBER DISGRACE CLUB!... Or maybe... just disagree with other people quietly?" I said, seeing the odd looks people gave me. "Sigh… Let's get this over with. Shark. Sing Baby." He shrugged and got on stage.

"Ohh wooaah (3x)

You know you love me,I know you care

Just shout whenever, And I'll be there

You want my love, You want my heart

And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing

Were just friends, What are you saying

Said theres another, Look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,

And I was like

Baby, baby, baby ohhh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought youd always be mine mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)

For you, I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe, we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And im in pieces, Baby fix me

And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

Im going down, down, down, dooown

And I just cant believe my first love would be around.

And I'm like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohhh

I thought youd always be mine, mine

Luda

When I was 13, I had my first love,

There was nobody that compared to my baby,

And nobody came between us or could ever come above

She had me goin' crazy,

Oh I was starstruck,

She woke me up daily,

Don't need no Starbucks.

She made my heart pound,

And skip a beat when I see her in the street and,

At school on the playground,

But I really wanna see her on the weekend,

She know she got me gazin',

Cuz she was so amazin',

And now my heart is breakin',

But I just keep on sayin'...

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought youd always be mine, mine

(I'm gone)

Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x)

(Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone)

Gone, gone, gone,(gone)

I'm gone."

"Now, Astral, Never say Never." I ordered after Shark walked down. He floated up to the stage and sang.

"See I never thought that I could walk through fire.

I never thought that I could take the burn.

I never had the strength to take it higher,

Until I reached the point of no return.

And there is just no turning back,

When your heart is under attack,

Going to give everything I have,

It is my destiny.

I will never say never! (I will fight)

I will fight till forever! (make it right)

Whenever you knock me down,

I will not stay on the ground.

Pick it up,

Pick it up,

Pick it up,

Pick it up up up,

And never say never.

I never thought I could feel this power.

I never thought that I could feel this free.

I am strong enough to climb the highest tower.

And I am fast enough to run across the sea.

And there is just no turning back,

When your heart is under attack,

Going to give everything I have,

Cause this is my destiny.

I will never say never! (I will fight)

I will fight till forever! (make it right)

Whenever you knock me down,

I will not stay on the ground.

Pick it up,

Pick it up,

Pick it up,

Pick it up, up, up,

And never say never.

Here we go!

Guess who?

JSmith and Jb!

I got you lil bro.

I can handle him.

Hold up, all right?

I can handle him.

Now he's bigger than me,

Taller than me.

And he's older than me,

And stronger than me.

And his arms a little bit longer than me.

But he is not on a JB song with me!

I be trying a chill

They be trying to side with the thrill.

No pun intended, was raised by the power of Will.

Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove.

Like Cobe with the 4th, ice water with blood.

I have got to be the best, and yes

We're the flyest.

Like David and Goliath,

I conquered the giant.

So now I got the world in my hand,

I was born from two stars

So the moon's where I land.

I will never say never! (I will fight)

I will fight till forever! (make it right)

Whenever you knock me down,

I will not stay on the ground.

Pick it up,

Pick it up,

Pick it up,

Pick it up, up, up,

And never say never.

I will never say never! (I will fight)

I will fight till forever! (make it right)

Whenever you knock me down,

I will not stay on the ground.

Pick it up,

Pick it up,

Pick it up,

Pick it up, up, up,

And never say never."

"…He still tried. Now, Tori, Rise up by Beyonce. Sorry, Bre, If I don't know who it's by, it's not going on here. Make it more specific."

"I'm the matriarch of your land

When you need to take my hand

Come into my arms, I'll keep you safe from harm

I'll keep your precious heart

Some people try to drag you down

Take it from me, stand and be proud

You're a warrior

You're my warrior

Be who you are

Be who you are

Know that life holds more than what you see

Rise up little man, rise up little man

Fight for you and me

Look into my eyes and believe

Little woman we will fight, we will fight

Little woman we will fight, we will rise

I see you and me

Take my hand and we

We will stand, we will fight, we will fight

We will stand and together we will rise

They'll burn you at the stake if you

Don't act like they want you to

But baby be yourself

Do good and help the world

Be who you are

Be who you are

Know that life holds more than what you see

Rise up little man, rise up little man

Fight for you and me

Look into my eyes and believe

Little woman we will fight, we will fight

Little woman we will fight, we will rise

I see you and me

Take my hand and we

We will stand, we will fight, we will fight

We will stand and together we will rise

Rise up, rise up little man

Don't be scared I'm holding your hand

Know that life holds more than

What we see and what we get

Rise up, rise up little woman

Don't be afraid to risk it all

Know that life holds more than

What we see and what we get, I will

Fight for you and me

Look into my eyes and believe

Little woman we will fight, we will fight

Little woman we will fight, we will rise

I see you and me

Take my hand and we

We will stand, we will fight, we will fight

We will stand and together we will rise"

"Now then, Yuma, Just the Way You Are. Wow, people really want you to sing."

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Yeah

I know, I know

When I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"

I say,

[Chorus:]

When I see your face (face, face...)

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile (smile, smile...)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are).

Yeah

[Verse 2:]

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday,

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say,

[Chorus:]

When I see your face (face, face...)

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile (smile, smile...)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

The way you are

The way you are

Girl, you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

[Chorus:]

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

Yeah"

"Sorry for less detail, I didn't feel like typing "Blah went up to the stage. Blah went down and Meh went up.'" I got odd looks from more people. "What? I didn't! By the way, viewers, this one story called The Blue Star inspired me to write something like that. It's about this girl who lives a normal life until she finds out Astral is her dad. The Blue Star's girl's name is Sakura AKA Meya, but my girl, which is posted on my other account, Just Another Duelist, is named Naomi Sukurobi/Namiku. In The Blue Star, Sakura's real mom's name is Virga. In The Crystal Blue Gem (My story) Naomi's real mom's name is Nion. But Viewers, read it please! I BEG YOU! Kay, now I sound desperate… Bye!"


	5. For Justanotherdreamgirl

"Hey, uh, the songs requested will be in the chapter after the next one. This chapter is especially for a special reviewer, because I told her I didn't know who Lana Del Rey was. Well, I was on Pandora and got a crazy idea to look her up. Well, I heard a song by her, so here ya go, Justanotherdreamgirl. It's a lil' late, sorry bout that, but here it is! All the girls, go and sing Born To Die by Lana Del Rey. NOW!" I yelled. (By girls, I mean the three I KNOW of, Tori, Rio, and Cat. Kay? Kay.)

" [Tori, loud and clear]

Feet don't fail me now

Take me to the finish line

Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take

But I'm hoping at the gates,

They'll tell me that you're mine

[Rio, loud and clear]

Walking through the city streets

Is it by mistake or design

I feel so alone on the Friday nights

Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine?

It's like I told you honey

[Cat... very quietly...]

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry

Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why

Keep making me laugh

Let's go get high

The road is long, we carry on

Try to have fun in the meantime

[All, Rio and Tori clear, Cat quiet]

Come on take a walk on the wild side

Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain

You like your girls insane

Choose your last words, this is the last time

Cause you and I, we were born to die

[Cat, still quiet]

Lost but now I am found

I can see but once I was blind I was so confused as a little child

Trying to take what I could get

Scared that I couldn't find

All the answers honey

[Rio, clear]

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry

Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why

Keep making me laugh

Let's go get high

The road is long, we carry on

Try to have fun in the meantime

[All, same as last chorus]

Come on take a walk on the wild side

Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain

You like your girls insane

Choose your last words,

This is the last time

Cause you and I

We were born to die [3x]

[Tori, clear]

Come on and take a walk on the wild side

Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain

You like your girls insane

[All, again]

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry

Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why

Keep making me laugh

Let's go get high

The road is long, we carry on

Try to have fun in the meantime

Come on take a walk on the wild side

Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain

You like your girls insane...

Choose your last words,

This is the last time

Cause you and I

We were born to die" they all sang.

"There ya go, my friend. There ya go." I said, turning my direction to the camera, which Justanotherdreamgirl was probably watching on TV. "Now, viewers, remember, next chapter is... special. I can't wait two more days (Friday) for it. So, the requested songs will be after the next chapter, Kay? It's a 300 views special. Just... one... more...VIEW!"


	6. PARTAAAAYYYYYY!

(Camera fades in on the room to show a party like thing going on, random music playing [BLAME PANDORA, IT DOESN"T GIVE YOU ANY MUSIC CHOICES!] on touch screen phone with BIG speakers attached to the earphone spot, a BIIIIIGGGGG Buffet table [Which Yuma was currently chowing down at…it had chicken {with Ranch of course} Rice Balls, Pigs in a Blanket, Hot Dogs, a triple layer cake, and a BUNCH of other food] like… a million Balloons, and a bunch of other party stuff…. Minus party hats…. I mean, HOW could I get Shark, Misael, Vector, or any other people with crazy hair and/or bad attitudes into stupid thing like that.

"HEEEYYYY!" I yelled happily. "So, I said we would have a 300 view party thing when I got 300 views… all at once, not seeing 300 but ONCE, I saw 301… then 305! What happened to 302, 303, and 304, guys? Hahaha, anyways, THANKS FOR VIEWING! But, I had a thing planned… we would do a mashup of ANY songs ANY character would choose. I'll start… THEN WE PARTYYYY!" I yelled as an instrumental version of C'mon by Kesha came on.

"Saw ya leaning against that old record machine!

Saw the name of your band written on the Marquee!

It's a full moon tonight,

So we getting rowdy, yeah we getting rowdy, Get, get, getting rowdy!

Feeling like I'm a high schooler,

Sipping on warm, fresh kool aid

Yeah, this party don't stop

I'm in a great shirt

Like I've never done chores

We've been keeping it K plus

But I wanna make it more awesome,

Can I have some that?

Yum, its mint gum!

Let's go rule this world!" that was… different than the normal song…. Oh, well, I'm 11; I can turn it into all kinds of things. When I sang that, the music went all static, everybody turned eyes to Shark, and the instrumental music turned to ThatPOWER, the only song I LIKE with Justin Bieber. He shrugged while there was no singing and when it came on he sang…

"Oooooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

And oh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly

And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

And I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger power

I got that power

I got that power

I got that power

Power, power, power

They call me Ryog-A ("Lol, WHAT?" I said in the middle of his singing)

Stay so cool, I'm chili

I done made that maley

On my way to that valet

Used to have a piggy bank,

But now I got that bigger bank

Who, who cares what the haters say

They hate on me cause we doing what they can't

I stay on that hussle,

I flex that little muscle

Hate to bust your bubble

I'm on that other level

Imma take it higher and high and high and higher

I stay and buy attire

Keeping burning like that fire" Then, the music turned static again, all eyes turned to Rio, and the instrumental for She Wolf (David Guetta) came on.

"A shot in the dark

A past lost in space

Where do I start?

The past and the chase

You hunted me down

Like a wolf, a predator

I felt like a deer in love lights

You loved me and I froze in time

Hungry for that flesh of mine

But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees

What do you see in those yellow eyes?

'Cause I'm falling to pieces" (I think of Ice when I hear that song… I DON'T know WHY, though….. So, it's a good song for her… I guess?) Once again, static, then eyes to Tori, and instrumental Love the way You Lie (Part 2) came on.

"On the first page of our story

The future seemed so bright

Then this thing turned out so evil

I don't know why I'm still surprised

Even angels have their wicked schemes

And you take that to new extremes

But you'll always be my hero

Even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's all right because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's all right because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Oh, I love the way you lie" (Oh, my, just realized this was the song her and Yuma did a duet on…. HAHAHA) Static music, eyes to Cat, she blushes, points to herself, people nod, and Instrumental Breakaway comes on. "Seriously? Need to be upbeat more!" I whispered to myself.

"Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away" Static, eyes to Yuma, Instrumental My Songs know what You Did in the Dark came on. "Wait… what? I… did not expect this…" I again whispered.

"Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa

B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark

Can't be sure when they've hit their mark

And besides in the mean, mean time

I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart" Static, eyes to Vector (With questioning eyebrows, I must add) and Instrumental The Monster (No Rihanna, though) came on

"I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek

Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey

Wanted to receive attention for my music

Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me

For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways

Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated

When I blew; see, but it was confusing

'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf

Abused ink used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)

Hit the lottery, oh wee

But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet

It was like winning a used mink

Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink

I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep

Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith

But I'm actually weirder than you think ("You were ALWAYS weird, Vector. And we all know how weird you are." Was all the other Barian Emperors' comment to that) Static, eyes to another random person with a song fitting them.

*After a GIANT mashup of a MILLION songs*

We were all eating food and having a good time.

"Ya know, **Justanotherdreamgirl**…. Since we are like, basically friends on here now…" I was saying to the camera, were she was watching on TV. "How would you…. Like to be… a Co-Host?" (I was taking bites and swallowing in the …'s) I asked her, smiling when I was done.

"Oooh, no. We have ENOUGH hosts with one!" Shark yelled. I glared.

"YOU AIN'T THE BOSS OF MY SHOW!" I screamed back to him. "And I am WILLING to break your nose again. And your arm. And your leg. And your neck." That made him back down. I looked back at the camera. "But would ya? Just put your appearance down there if ya do." I said, pointing downwards to the review box. "Plus, I could USE some help with these MANIACS!" I said, aiming more toward Shark and Vector. "Also, if you are, start putting the same show on your profile and writing Co-written with Sunlit Shadows, on there, K?" I said, and then I stood up and shouted to Yuma. "THINK FAST!" And I threw a blow up ball at him, and he hit it to another person, who hit it to another person, and it kept bouncing to everybody.

"PEACE!" everyone yelled quickly and kept bouncing the ball around.

"TELL ME YOUR DECISION, K DREAM?!" I yelled after running of to play with the others.


	7. A NEW RULE IS ADDED!

"Gah!" I screamed. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late…" I kept repeating "I'm late", hopping from one computer, typed something, went to a laptop, typed something, went to another laptop, typed something, and went back to the computer and repeated. All the Yu-Gi-Oh characters stared at me like I was nuts. "All the stupid storied on my stupid other account, writing stupid SHARKBAIT SHIPPING!" When I yelled "Sharkbait Shipping", Yuma and Shark's head went up in horror. When I saw their faces, I laughed and added "Don't worry, one of you is a girl in em." I looked at the camera. "Happy late Birthday, Dream! I just need your hair color, eye color, favorite things, least favorite things, favorite characters, and least favorite characters! Think you can do that? I think I might transfer this story to my alternate account…. Oh well! Gosh, I feel like a business lady now…" I mumbled the last part. "Ok, first up is… Yuma… wow, not surprised. Sing Beat it by Michael Jackson!" He walked up the stage and sang.

"They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here

Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear

The Fire's In Their Eyes and Their Words Are Really Clear

So Beat It, Just Beat It

You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can

Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be a Macho Man

You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can

So Beat It, but You Wanna Be Bad

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight

It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

Just Beat It, Beat It

Just Beat It, Beat It

Just Beat It, Beat It

Just Beat It, Beat It

They're Out to Get You, Better Leave While You Can

Don't Wanna Be a Boy, You Wanna Be a Man

You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can

So Beat It, Just Beat It

You Have to Show Them That you're Really Not Scared

You're Playin' with Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare

They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,

Then they'll Tell You It's Fair

So Beat It, but You Wanna Be Bad

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight

It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong or Right

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight

It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong or Right

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight

It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong or Right

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight

It Doesn't Matter who's wrong or Who's Right

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight

It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight

It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

Just Beat It, Beat It

Beat It, Beat It, Beat It" He walked down.

"Cat! Who Says by Selina Gomez!" She blushed and pointed to herself. "Yes, you! NOW!" She yelped and ran up the stage.

"I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey

You made me insecure,

Told me I wasn't good enough.

But who are you to judge

When you're a diamond in the rough?

I'm sure you got some things

You'd like to change about yourself.

But when it comes to me

I wouldn't want to be anybody else.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

C'mon

Who says, who says you're not perfect?

Who says you're not worth it?

Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

Trust me, that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful?

Who says?

It's such a funny thing

How nothing's funny when it's you

You tell 'em what you mean

But they keep whiting out the truth

It's like a work of art

That never gets to see the light

Keep you beneath the stars

Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

C'mon

Who says, who says you're not perfect?

Who says you're not worth it?

Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

Trust me, that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful?

Who says?

Who says you're not star potential?

Who says you're not presidential?

Who says you can't be in movies?

Listen to me, listen to me

Who says you don't pass the test?

Who says you can't be the best?

Who said, who said?

Would you tell me who said that?

Yeah, who said?

Who says, who says you're not perfect? (yeah)

Who says you're not worth it? (yeah yeah)

Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (oh)

Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty)

Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)

Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)

Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?

Who says you're not worth it?

Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

Trust me (yeah), that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)

Who says?" She sang that sooooo quietly. She then glared at the camera. "Why do I feel that was directed more toward me than the audience?" I ran up the stage and pulled her off it before she could…. Unleash her claws.

"Black Mist, sing Rocketeer by Far East Movement?" I asked him, using the Face. (The Face includes Puppy Eyes, a quivering lip, fake tears in Puppy Eyes, and all kinds of sad/cute things) NO ONE RESISTS THE FACE! So yeah, he went up there.

"Here we go, come with me

There's a world out there that we should see

Take my hand, close your eyes

With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly (fly, fly, fly, fly)

Up, up here we go, go

Up, up here we go, go

Let's fly (fly, fly, fly, fly)

Up, up here we go, go

Where we stop nobody knows

Where we go, we don't need roads

And where we stop nobody knows

To the stars if you really want it

Got a jetpack with your name on it

Above the clouds and the atmosphere

Say the words and we outta here

Hold my hand if you feeling scared

We're flying up, up outta here

Here we go, come with me

There's a world out there that we should see

Take my hand, close your eyes

With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly (fly, fly, fly, fly)

Up, up here we go, go

Up, up here we go, go

Let's fly (fly, fly, fly, fly)

Up, up here we go, go

Where we stop nobody knows

Baby, we can stay fly like a G6

Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks

Girl, you're always on my mind

Got my head up in the sky

And I'm never looking down, feeling priceless

Yeah, where we at? Only few have known

Were on some next level, super Mario

I hope this works out, cardio

Until then let's fly

Geronimo

Here we go, come with me

There's a world out there that we should see

Take me hand, close your eyes

With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly

Yo, now I ain't ever been to space before

But I ain't never seen a face like yours

You make me feel like I can touch the planets

You want the moon girl, watch me grab it

See, I ain't ever seen a star this close

You got me stuck by the way you glow

I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh

Here we go, come with me

There's a world out there that we should see

Take my hand, close your eyes

With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly (fly, fly, fly, fly)

Up, up here we go, go

Up, up here we go, go

Let's fly (fly, fly, fly, fly)

Up, up here we go, go

Where we stop nobody knows." He sang.

"YAY! Thank ya, Misty!" He floated off the stage, grumbling about his new nickname. "Shark! New divide, Linkin Park!" He shrugged, walked up there and sang.

"I remembered black skies

The lightning all around me

I remembered each flash

As time began to blur

Like a startling sign

That fate had finally found me

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the thoughts cross

The distance in your eyes

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect this space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide

There was nothing inside

But memories left abandoned

There was nowhere to hide

The ashes fell like snow

And the ground caved in

Between where we were standing

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the thoughts cross

The distance in your eyes

Across this new divide

In every loss in every lie

In every truth that you denied

And each regret and each goodbye

Was a mistake too great to hide?

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the thoughts cross

The distance in your eyes

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect this space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide

Across this new divide

Across this new divide" He sang.

"Shark, I will never break your nose again if you will be my personal singer." I said as he walked down. "Rio, Let it Go, Idina Menzel." (Funny thing, when I was typing before saying the Rio part, I was seriously thinking about making Rio say "Ya know, when your brother gets all the glory, it is NOT fair!" LOLOLOL)

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the Queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway" She sang.

"Of couse the cold never bothered you… You are the Ice Princess." I said as she walked down from the stage. "Kite, Radioactive." (I LOVE that song, Dream!)

"Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We'll paint it red to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive" He sang.

"K, now… Yuma. Again. Really. Not surprised. Sing…. Party. In. The. USA." I growled the name out… Miley Cyrus. BLEH!

"I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.

With a dream and my cardigan

Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),

Am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab,

Here I am for the first time

Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy

Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous,

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And a Jay-Z song was on

And a Jay-Z song was on

And a Jay-Z song was on

[Chorus:]

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

The butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like yeah

Movin' my hips like yeah

I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be OK

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab

Everybody's looking at me now

Like, "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?

She gotta be from out of town."

So hard with my girls not around me

It's definitely not a Nashville party

'Cause all I see are stilettos

I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune

And a Britney song was on

And a Britney song was on

And a Britney song was on

[Chorus]

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)

Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)

Something stops me every time (every time)

The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

[Chorus 2x]" He sang. I facepalmed. I facepalmed the first time when he tried to sway his hips to the part that said "Movin' My hips like yeah"

"Yuma… You don't even have hips, stop trying to sway them!" I yelled. "NEW RULE! NO BOYS SINGING GIRL SONGS AND VICE VERSA! Except this... MISTY! Sing the MLP:FIM theme?"

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" He yelled.

"Do it or I feed you to Snowy." When I said that, the camera swiveled to show a large white wolf with black wings and blood red eyes growling in a cage. Dark Mist gulped and sang.

"My Little Pony,

My Little Pony

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...

(My Little Pony)

I used to wonder what friendship could be

(My Little Pony)

Until you all shared its magic with me

Big adventure

Tons of fun

A beautiful heart

Faithful and strong

Sharing kindness!

It's an easy feat

And magic makes it all complete

You have my little ponies

Do you know you're all my very best friends?" When he sang that he fell down, face first, and cried into his arms. "My pride is ruined! RUINED!" He yelled, it being muffled because of his arm. Everybody, even Durbe, was laughing their butts off.

"O-Okay, I'm gonna s-stop the show now, so w-we can k-keep LAUGHING!" I said, and with that the show, and the laugher, faded.


End file.
